P Chan's Revenge
by rabidotaku22
Summary: What happens when Ryouga gets a new ability that could end Ranma and Akane's engagement forever? (No specific pairing) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Ryouga's new ability

**P-Chan's Revenge**

Hello, Konnichi-wa and welcome!! This is my first fanfiction! Please R&R! Happy reading!! If you wish to contact me for any reason, my e-mail address is rabidotaku22@hotmail.com and my AIM screen name is rabidotaku22. Easy to remember, ne?

Ranma 1/2 **DOES NOT BELONG TO ME **it is © Rumiko Takahashi

* From Ranma 1/2 volume 18

_ Dear Akane, when I return, I will be a full man for you! _Thought Ryouga Hibiki, passing through some open-air markets somewhere in Yamanashi. His black, tie-up pants and yellow shirt were dirty and worn, and his large black backpack didn't seen to burden him with its weight. Ryouga had once again been training in the mountains, but it took him at least 5 days to get there and he then realized that he only had enough food to last him one more week so he really didn't train at all. 7 days later he had ended up here.

"Oh, young sir! You looking for something to give someone you love?" called a nearby merchant.

Ryouga blushed. "Why would you ever think that?" he scoffed. The merchant pointed to the wall where Ryouga had been standing just a few minutes ago. On it, the name "Akane" had been poked into the wall by someone's extremely strong finger. _Ugg... not again… I've been in my own world thinking about her again… ooh Akane…_

" Uhh… young sir?" called the merchant. _Hmm… _He glanced over at the boy who was obviously off in his own world making idle conversation with a mailbox. _I'll think I'll help this lad out and give him my newest product. I need to test it first anyway._

"Oh, young sir!" the merchant called again "would you like to try out one of my new products for free?"

This got the boy's attention. "What is it?" he questioned as he walked over not looking saddened at all to leave his mailbox friend.

"It is very good product! Brand new, shipped right from China!"

"Tell me about it" wondered a curious Ryouga.

"Right away young sir!" said the merchant "this is product used long ago used in ancient China. It was used to let the emperors know if their servants were loyal by switching bodies with a servant and questioning other servants."

"You mean this product of yours gives e the ability to switch bodies with someone?" asked Ryouga "how does it work?"

"Yes indeed young sir!" said the merchant "all you have to do is get write with this marker on their body." The merchant pulled out a small black marker. "The ink in this marker contains a substance once absorbed into their pores creates am astral projection* of their body."

"Astral projection?" questioned Ryouga "what's that?"

"An astral projection is when the spirit of the body manifests itself visually," replied the merchant

"So, the spirit of the person will be gone, but how do I get into their body?" questioned Ryouga "And what about my own body? I can't just walk around without a spirit!"

"I was just getting to that," said the merchant "You just need to keep your body somewhere while you're in someone else's body. But after you have gotten the spirit out of the body you want to switch with, you must leave your own body by writing on your self with this marker." The merchant held up a red marker. "This marker is different. The chemicals in the ink will allow your spirit to be released, but it closes the opening to your body so another spirit cannot get inside of it. When your spirit is free, you must find the spiritless body and enter it. The black marker you used will allow you to enter the body. You must remember this! You must **NOT **switch the markers! Can you remember that?"

" Yes, I can remember that," answered Ryouga. _This is perfect_, he thought. _I'll be able to control Ranma and make him and Akane mortal enemies. _Ryouga laughed manically envisioning Ranma and Akane having a never-ending fight and breaking their engagement. He could just see their father's shaking heads as they realize what a horrible mistake they made. Ranma would have to leave and Mr. Tendo would ask Akane if she liked anyone and she would say in her oh-so-sweet voice, _"Well, I really to like Ryouga…" _

_"Then it's all settled," recited Mr. Tendo "You two are now engaged!" _Tears of pure joy rushed dramatically down Ryouga's face as he sighed with pleasure at this thought.

"Hey! That's my window! What do you think you're doing?" cried a voice snapping back into reality. Ryouga stopped and glanced down at his finger, which was mechanically poking holes into the glass window. Ryouga had already spelled out "Wedding: Traditional or Western?" and had stopped at the ingredients for the wedding cake.

"You must also take this sir," said the merchant handing Ryouga a red urn. "This is for the spirit from the person you're controlling so you can trap it also it doesn't freely or take control of you. People **ARE** able to see astral projections so be careful!"

"I will!" announced Ryouga "and thanks for this! I'll repay you someday!" Ryouga picked up the urn and the two markers and placed them in his book bag, which he had placed next to him.

"You also must remember young sir," the merchant stated as he turned around to move some books onto a shelf, more out of nervousness than out of cleanliness. "You must remember that the urn can only conceal the spirit for 24 hours and that the red marker you'll use on your self's seal to prevent spirits from entering will only last for 48 hours."

The shopkeeper turned around to bade the boy farewell and wish him good luck, but he had disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is perfect!_ Thought Ryouga _I'm finally going to get revenge for the hell that bastard Ranma Saotome has forced me to go through, especially my curse of being turned into a pig with a splash of cold water. _"Excuse me," called Ryouga to a passerby, "Which way the Nerima, Tokyo?"

"All you have to do is head east and follow the highway," replied the passerby.

"Thank you," thanked Ryouga, bowing politely. He looked around for the morning sun and when he found it, headed in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations for the change

P-Chan's Revenge

Chapter 2: Preparations for the change

Hello Again! Thank you to everyone who commented on my first chapter! I'm not the fastest at typing in the world so don't stop reading if I don't update for a couple of weeks! If you wish to contact me for any reason my e-mail address is rabidotaku22@hotmail.com and my AIM screen name is rabidotaku22. Thanks and happy reading! Please R&R!!

Ranma 1/2 is © Rumiko Takahashi **IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

Six long days later, Ryouga stood in front of Furikan High School, a large white building with a large clock in the middle tower, wobbling on a stick from pure exhaustion of traveling many miles. "I finally… made…it," sputtered Ryouga before collapsing onto the ground.

"We're going to be late!" cried a female voice approaching rapidly. "It's all your fault! Why do you always have to train so early in the morning?" 

"I thought you'd understand tom-boy!" replied a voice also approaching at the same rate. "Got to keep my skills fresh by practicing everyday, but I guess someone as un-cute as you wouldn't under-"

A loud bam and splash were heard as the girl whapped the boy into a large puddle. "Akane you dummy!" cried a voice, which was now female. "Why'd you have to knock me into that puddle? Now I have to find some hot water! I can't go to school as a girl!"

"Stay a girl forever for all I care!" yelled Akane running up to the school but tripping over something along the way. 

"Oof!" she yelled as she fell against what she had tripped over. When Akane opened her eyes, she realized she was lying on top of a now-conscious Ryouga, his eyes open with surprise.

"What the-?" gasped a now-male voice behind them.

"R-Ranma!" stammered Akane as she pulled her self away from a red-faced Ryouga. "I-it's not what it looks like! I just tripped over Ryouga who was just lying here and I just fell on him! Right Ryouga?"

"Akane's telling the truth, Ranma," smirked Ryouga hoisting himself to his feet. "No need to get jealous."

"Hah!" scoffed Ranma, "Who could get jealous over a un-cute muscle-bound chi-"

A direct blow in the face and stomach cut off Ranma's insults from two different people, hurling him into the air. 

"Shrivel up and die!" screamed Akane who had hit him hard in the head with her school bag.

"I'll never let you talk about Akane like that, you fiend!" roared Ryouga who had punched Ranma square in the stomach. Ryouga turned to Akane and sighed. "I just don't now how you put up with garbage like that, Akane."

"Me neither," muttered Akane, her short purple hair billowing in the breeze. "That stupid Ranma woke me up early this morning because of his training, and I assumed it was a school day so I ran off to school. The dimwit probably thought it was a school day too because he followed me here on a Saturday."

_Good_, thought Ryouga, _It seems that they are already starting to get on each other's nerves._ _This is my chance to tell Akane that I love her even before I can control Ranma so she'll have someone to run to for comfort._ Ryouga then mustered up all the courage he had and cried "Akane?"

"Yes?" Asked Akane smiling widely, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Ryouga's heart rate quickened as he turned around, crouching on his knees. He was blushing madly and twiddling his thumbs as he sputtered "Wuh-Will you guh-go out with me?" Ryouga turned around, overjoyed that he finally spoken the words he could never say, but Akane wasn't there. _N-No way! _Screamed the voice in Ryouga's head. _It can't be!_ Poor Ryouga had once again been thrown into his own personal pit of despair.

"What's that guy over there doing?" questioned Nabiki, Akane's older sister who had been passing by. Seeing Akane, she had called her over to ask her why she was at school on a Saturday. "Is that Ryouga?"

Ryouga was bashing his head into the stonewall lining the road, which was starting to crack. "Yeah, that's him," announced Akane, "But I'm not exactly sure what he's doing…" Nabiki looked at Akane in confusion but shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye to Akane, clearly in a hurry to leave.

Ryouga's head then broke through the stonewall, and he lay motionless in the rubble.

"Ryouga?" called Akane in concern, running over to the newly formed rock pile. "Are you alright?"

Ryouga, clearly fine, hoisted himself from the rubble and snickered "Akane, how would you like it if you and Ranma broke your engagement?"

Akane stared at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" stated Akane "All of the pressure of those rocks on your head must've damaged your brain a little. You can come home with me and stay for the night. You can talk to Ranma about that, OK?"

_Oh, man…_ thought Ryouga; _she thinks I'm mental! I really shouldn't accept her kind offer without repaying her somehow, though; it would be a perfect opportunity to get Ranma. Oh, what should I do?_

"Uhh, Ryouga?" questioned Akane walking over to a disgruntled Ryouga who was walking in circles muttering to himself. _Poor Ryouga, _thought Akane _he must've been wandering around for days with that horrible sense of direction he has! He must be _Exhausted_! I have to bring him back home for his own good._

With that, Akane walked over to a pondering Ryouga and held out her hand. Ryouga looked up to a smiling Akane and blushed. "C'mon," soothed Akane, "You can come home with me."

Ryouga, overcome with joy, reached for Akane's extended hand. Ryouga picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. "O-ok," stammered Ryouga, "Let's go." Rouge walked side-by-side Akane, crying silent tears of joy. _Life is good, _thought Ryouga hardly containing his urge to skip in joy.

Crouched above the happy couple, on the ledge of the stone wall sat a boy wearing Chinese-style clothing with a black braid in the back of his head. He was Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything-Goes School of Martial arts, Akane's fiancée, and curse with turning into a girl when splashed with cold water. Seeing Ryouga and Akane walking together with Ryouga having a look of sure bliss on his face infuriated him. "I'll show you Ryouga!" snickered Ranma, running to the Tendo Dojo to arrive there before Akane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm ho-me!" called Akane when she and Ryouga entered her home, the Tendo Dojo. "And guess who I brought with me?"

"Who?" asked Kasumi, Akane's eldest sister, entering the lobby drying her hands on her apron. "Oh!" exclaimed Kasumi when she spotted Ryouga, "Ryouga! Welcome!" 

"Uh, h-hi," stammered a bashful Ryouga.

Kasumi smiled. "Stay as long as you need to, Ryouga! Any friend of Akane and Ranma's is always welcome!"

"Th-Thanks," thanked Ryouga, bowing. Kasumi nodded in reply and returned to kitchen.

"Ok, Ryouga," chirped Akane, "do you want to go see Ranma now?"

"Uhh..." muttered Ryouga laughing in his usual embarrassed way. "I suppose…"

"Ok, then!" exclaimed Akane, grabbing Ryouga's hand and leading him to Ranma's room. _It's a good thing that she's leading me to his room, _thought a pathetic Ryouga, _I would've got lost… even though I know this house so well now._

"Ok, we're here!" chirped Akane when they reached the paper screen door leading into Ranma's room. "Have fun!" and with that, Akane ran off so fast she could've left a whirlwind behind her (AN: Haha, InuYasha mentioning ^_^. You know… like when Kouga runs of he leaves that huge whirlwind of dust behind him? Get it? Huh? Huh? FEH! Never mind…).

_Why is she in such a hurry? _Pondered a curious Ryouga but then remembered his little incident before where Akane thought he had brain damage. _Ohh… She still thinks I'm crazy!_ Ryouga then shook off the thought and slammed open the screen door.

"Ranma!" Ryouga yelled, stomping into the room. Ryouga blinked. _He isn't here, _he though as he peered around the small room. Ryouga stepped out of the room and closed the door, obviously puzzled, pondering where Ranma could be hiding. _Either in the dojo or the living room or the dojo, _Ryouga concluded heading downstairs, wandering aimlessly.

About 10 minutes later, after both of Akane's sisters for help, Ryouga stumbled into the living room, where sure enough sat Ranma, watching TV while stuffing his face with mochi and carbonated water.

"Ranma…" growled Ryouga storming into the living area. Ranma turned around, mochi still in mouth and sputtered, "'Ey 'Ouga! What brungs you 'ere?" splattering mochi all over Ryouga's face.

Ryouga smirked, obviously disgusted, whipped the splattered mochi off his face and yelled, "I have come to end your engagement with Akane!" Ryouga then removed the extremely heavy umbrella from his backpack and lunged at Ranma.

"Whoa!" coughed Ranma, barley dodging Ryouga's attack, chocking on the mochi that he had not yet swallowed. Ranma landed hard on his hands and knees coughing. "Hold on Ryouga!" coughed Ranma, "Y-you jerk!" Ranma coughed, obviously struggling. "You made me choke on my damn mochi!"

"Feh," smirked Ryouga, unconcerned at Ranma's struggling. Ranma looked up at Ryouga, still struggling with the chunk of mochi lodged in his throat. "I'll help you get it out!" With that, Ryouga removed his belt from around his waist. With a quick flick of his wrist, the belt extended into a razor-sharp rod which Ryouga used to whack Ranma in the back with.__

"What-cough-in the hell-cough-was that for?" choked Ranma, shaken by the metal-like rod. _Jeez, what's his deal? _Thought Ranma, getting chills down his spine from the look Ryouga had in his eyes. _Why is he after me? I mean, I know he hates me but this is a little extreme!_

"Didn't work, eh?" laughed Ryouga lifting up his belt again. "Then this time I'll have to hit you harder!" Ryouga swung the belt with much more force than before as Ranma let out a terrified yell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Akane saw when she ran into the room after hearing Ranma's terrified yell was him lying on the floor with a crude drawing with a black marker on his face. "R-ranma?" she cried running over to his side. "Who did this to you?" Akane looked around the room some more and noticed a glob of mochi on the wall and a shivering P-Chan with a black marker in his mouth on top of Ryouga's clothes with an empty bottle of mineral water lying next to him.

"What the-" started Akane, cut off by the loud squeal of the little black pig as he ran out of the open door, through the garden and broke through the stone wall, marker still in his mouth.

Ranma then coughed and sputtered, managing to say "That damn Ryouga… what'd he do to me?"

"Ryouga?" shrieked Akane storming over to a surprised Ranma and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean Ryouga?"

"You dummy!" cried Ranma, releasing himself from Akane's vice grip and pointing to his face. "Who else could've done this to me?"

"You jerk!" retorted a furious Akane giving Ranma a look that made him step back a little. "The only one in here was P-Chan, and Ryouga's clothes were on the floor! You just set P-Chan up didn't you? Putting that marker in his mouth! You should be ashamed! Why are you so jealous of a pig anyway?"

"Hah!" scoffed Ranma picking Ryouga's clothes off the floor. "I should at least find the jerk and return his clothes."

"I can't believe you!" shrieked Akane storming back into the hallway, curious about the sudden disappearance of Ryouga and how he must be running around lost in the nude because Ranma had his clothes and why there was such a foul odor in the living room that hinted of the smell of ink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryouga had ran and ran in his pig form until out of some faint trace of luck he had ended up in front of his house. Locating the small dog door that his dog Shirokuro and her puppies used, Ryouga darted inside. Inside laid Shirokuro, with her puppies right by her side, rudely awakened by the strange intrusion of a small black pig. Shiroku blinked and stood up, approaching Ryouga. Ryouga squealed in terror and tried to escape, but Shirokuro was to fast, picking Ryouga up by his bandana and taking him into the bathroom where she placed him under one of the faucets. Shirokuro then grabbed hold of the handle with her teeth and turned it. Hot water poured over Ryouga, causing him to transform back into his human form.

Ryouga was stunned. "How did you learn to do that girl?" he questioned, patting her on the head. Shirokuro turned her line of vision to her puppies, which were waiting under the faucet so their mother could give them a bath. "Oh…" stammered Ryouga noticing all of the water on the floor, "I guess I was pretty dirty…" Shirokuro gave a friendly bark to her master and turned toward her pups her were eagerly awaiting their bath. 

Ryouga, realizing that he wasn't wearing any clothes managed to stumble upon his room. In his closet he found that his mom had bought him a new outfit-Chinese style clothing, which he loved. The receipt was dated for the week before and on it was a note from his mother, which said he would be wearing the outfit for the family portrait last Wednesday. _Oh Well, _thought Ryouga. _With this family's sense of direction, probably neither my mom nor dad was here on Wednesday. _Ryouga put on the outfit, which was miraculously the right size on. 

"It's time," cackled Ryouga pulling the red marker out of his backpack. Ryouga uncapped the marker and was overwhelmed by the extremely foul smell of the ink. _Man… _thought Ryouga _this stuff reeks! I don't know I was able to withstand this smell as a pig when I was writing on Ranma's face! But it's worth it! I'll soon be able to have Akane all to myself! Oh Akane…_

Ryouga was awakened from his daydream by the excruciating pain the throbbed from both of his arms. "Ouch!" screeched Ryouga, snapping back into reality "What the hell…?" Ryouga looked down at his arms and saw that he had written Akane's name on both of his arms in his subconscious. _Well, I guess that's ok… _concluded Ryouga _I was just about to do that anyway… _Ryouga then felt a sudden wave of sleepiness as his head fell hard on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ranma was wondering around the street of Nerima, looking for Ryouga's house, in no hurry to get there after what the jerk had done to him. He had seemed to developed a horrible headache, but it was in the very front of his face, like some one had etched it on. Ranma was also pondering the reason why people were staring at his face, and Ranma was getting pretty sick of it. Ranma stopped the next person who looked at him funny and cried "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The person Ranma pulled aside was obviously startled at the young man's rude behavior, but embarrassed because it wasn't everyday that an old lady gets pulled aside by a handsome young man. "Why are you staring at me like that?" shouted Ranma grasping the old lady's hand tightly. "You must tell me why! Why do you look at me with such disgust in your eyes?"

The old lady flushed greatly and sputtered "Well, dear, it's not everyday that you see someone walking around in public with a horrible drawing on their face like that!"

"W-what?" cried Ranma running over to a nearby puddle and examining his face, dropping the old lady on the ground. Looking at his reflection in the puddle Ranma saw the crudely drawn markings on his face and roared "Damnit Ryouga! What'd you do to me?" as Ranma fell unconscious to the ground, the elderly women who had a crush on him screaming in terror.

Ok thanks to everyone that wrote reviews for my first chapter even though it was pretty short… Any who, this story is just getting started and I plan to add lots of twist and humor! Thanks for reading and please review the story!

PS As you can probably already tell, I'm a big Ryouga fan! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: The Switch

**P-Chan's Revenge**

Chapter 3: The Switch

-Looks at message written in last chapter- "I'm not the fastest at typing in the world so don't stop reading if I don't update for a couple of weeks!" Eheheh. –Looks at when the second chapter was published- Thanksgiving Day. Agh! I'm so sorry for not updating for 3 months!! –Bows- Forgive me! I've had so much to do and my dad's been in the hospital for surgery so please forgive me! –Ahem- In other matters, this chapter won't be as long as the last one but I will try and get the 4th chapter up a lot quicker than this one, and I promise that it'll be the rising action! The normal things apply: If you wish to contact me for any reason my e-mail address is rabidotaku22@hotmail.com and my AIM screen name is rabidotaku22. I hope that you aren't disappointed with this chapter, even after not working for all of those months, slowly adding sentence by sentence. All right, I'm blabbering on. Please R&R!! And thank you all for your patience with me. 

Ranma 1/2 is © Rumiko Takahashi **AND DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

When Ryouga awoke from his sudden symptoms of lethargy, he found himself facing the eastern window in his room. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that it was pitch black outside. "Ooh." moaned Ryouga "How long have I been asleep? I don't even remember what I'd been doing…"

Ryouga then felt an excruciating pain in both of his arms and looked down at them, the memory of what he had done to himself returning to him. Scribbled on his arms were Akane's name, and a picture of a Sleeping Shirokiro. "W-Wait," grimaced Ryouga, his hands trembling as he reached his other hand over to examine the newly found picture of his beloved pet.

As Ryouga's fingers edged closer and closer to the picture, the image started to move as Shirokiro yawned widely and scratched her half-white, half-black body. Noticing her master, the sleepy dog happily barked, causing Ryouga's trembling hand to pass through the picture of Shirokiro on his arm.

Ryouga yelped in fright, expecting a huge wave of pain to overcome him, but when he felt none, his tension subsided. But pain would've been better than the reality at this moment in time, for Ryouga sat numb with terror, his left arm reaching through his translucent right arm.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- 

"Is that Ranma?" asked a voice, which sounded as old as fermented cheese.

"Aiyaa! Ranma?" cried a young woman's voice, tinted with a slight Chinese accent. "Has he come to see Shampoo?" A young woman emerged from the open doors of the Cat Café, her long purple hair swinging wildly as she ran. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on either side of the top of her head, and two long strands of her glistening hair hung down on either side of her face, attached near the bottom with small golden bells.

Her name was Shampoo; an Amazon warrior who was bound to marry Ranma by her tribal Amazon Law, for Ranma had accidentally defeated her in battle. Ranma had ironically fallen unconscious in front of the restaurant where Shampoo and her Great-Grandmother Cologne lived and worked.

"Aiyaa!" cried Shampoo in despair, noticing the unconscious Ranma in front of the Cat Café. Running over to his limp body and turning him over, Shampoo noticed the crude markings on his face, which seemed to be pulsing with a strange aura. 

"Great-Grandmother!" called Shampoo in concern, holding Ranma's body close to her as though it would die if she let it go for even an instant. "Ranma no look so good!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!' echoed the old voice approaching slowly followed by the clunk of a cane. Soon a shriveled-up old lady emerged from the Café sitting on top of a cane. She was probably only a few inches taller than a foot, and looked as though she was over a hundred years old. She had long gray hair that pushed back on her forehead by a red headband and was wearing a tiny oriental dress that covered her whole body.

"Oh, my," spoke Cologne when she spotted the unconscious Ranma. "What has my son-in-law done now?" chuckling, Cologne edged nearer to Ranma, but soon noticed the strange markings on his forehead and widening her eyes.

"Shampoo!" cried Cologne in surprise "Did you do this to Ranma?"

"Great-Grandmother!" retorted Shampoo "You think that I do this to _Mao Lin_? He like this when I come out! What are strange markings on face?"

"I'm not exactly sure," muttered Cologne in concern. "I'll be able to look at the markings better inside. Do you think that you can carry him?" 

"Yes! Yes!" purred Shampoo happily lifting Ranma with ease, demonstrating her years of training in an Amazon Village. Carrying him inside, Shampoo noticed his lifeless hand was grasping something. "Aiyaa!" cried Shampoo in confusion, as if to alert Cologne of some danger, "Look in Ranma hand!"

"What is it now Shampoo?" asked Cologne, losing patience in her great-granddaughter "You don't have to yell, I'm standing right next to you!"

Shampoo ignored this statement and lifted up Ranma's arm, removing the object from his hand that she had noticed. Cologne gave a quiet chuckle as she held up the two pieces of clothing, examining them closely.

"Why do these clothes look so familiar?" questioned Cologne handing the folded shirt and pants to her great-granddaughter.

"W-wait," stammered Shampoo lifting up the shirt, a yellow and black bandanna drifting out. "R-Ryouga…"

"What did you say child?" cried Cologne, "Son-in-law's Rival? The boy who turns into a pig?"

"Shampoo nodded her head and said "He always try to steal Akane away from Ranma…"

"It all makes sense now…" muttered Cologne edging inside to the table where Shampoo had left the unconscious Ranma. Cologne ran her finger along the marks on his face, but quickly pulled her hand back. "His face… his body temperature is extremely high…"

"What?" exclaimed Shampoo immediately running over to his side and gently resting her hands on his forehead. She let out a silent scream when she reached over to feel Ranma's sweaty brow, for his forehead must've been at least 100˚ Fahrenheit. "I'll be right back."

Shampoo ran into the back of the Café so fast she ran into a disgruntled Mousse, who was wondering why the stove (Whom he thought was Shampoo) wouldn't respond to his offer of a date with him. The force from the girl's body slamming into him caused Mousse to fly straight into the stove.

"What the hell?" cried Mousse, his large bottle cap glasses on top of his silky mane of long black hair falling off. Mousse looked around in distress but only saw shadows because of his horrible vision. 

"Is that you Saotome?" yelled Mousse struggling to get up in his long Chinese-style robe. Mousse toward the closest visible object to him and released a hidden chain from beneath his robe.

"You so stupid Mousse!" called Shampoo from the sink where she was wetting a towel for Ranma's forehead.

"Sh-Shampoo?" stammered Mousse, obviously excited that his one and only love was near to him.

"Yes!" chirped Shampoo in a sickenly sweet voice, "you mind get your chain off me now?"

Mousse brightened at Shampoo's tone of voice and happily replied "Sure Shampoo! Sorry I did that… I couldn't see real wee you know?" with that, Mousse picked up his overly large glasses from the floor and covered his handsome face with them.

Shampoo smiled sweetly and raising her voice to a more-menacing tone, "Well that good Mousse! Now you be able to see when duck!" And with that, Shampoo put her finger over the running faucet and sprayed Mousse with a blast of ice-cold water, transforming him into a white duck. Mousse quacked in distress while Shampoo continued to fill a small bucket with warm, soapy water for Ranma; and when she was done, returned to the main room where an unconscious Ranma still lay.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

_Ranma your such a jerk!_ Screamed the voice in Akane's head as she broke bricks with her bare hands out in the backyard of her house. _Why're you so Jealous of P-Chan? He's just a pig! And why were you putting all of the blame on Ryouga?_

"I swear…" growled Akane menacingly, raising her voice into such a loud scream that the residents of Kyoto could hear it; breaking through two pieces of concrete so violently that she forcefully slammed her hand into the solid ground.

Akane winced in pain but still let out a deep sigh of pleasure and said "that's better…" Akane lifted her throbbing hand and stood up, the pain soon oblivious to her. She was too angry for pain. Walking through the living room, she couldn't help feeling some sort of abnormal presence, whether it good or bad; but was always able to brush the insecure feeling out of her mind and continue on with her business.

"Hey Kasumi," called Akane when she entered the kitchen for a snack and had noticed her older sister making preparations for dinner.

"Oh thank goodness you're back Akane," replied Kasumi.

"Why is something wrong?" questioned Akane in concern.

"No, nothing." Returned Kasumi "It's just that dinner's ready and Ranma's not here-"

"No way!" screeched Akane, unable to hold her frustration at Ranma inside her. "I don't even have the slightest idea to where the jerk ran off to!"

"Akane!" scolded Kasumi cutting her off, "Whatever happened between you two to make you so angry can be resolved! It's not your decision whether or not Ranma gets to eat dinner or not! Now go!"

"Fine!" cried an exasperated Akane exiting the kitchen and entering the hallway where she slipped on her shoes and ran out the front door.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

Ryouga had managed to remember why his left arm was reaching through his right and was full of excitement. "It's time…" he barely managed to sputter, raising himself to his shaky feet. Shirokiro didn't seem to see any difference in her owner, raising herself to her own feet and trotting over to her owner. As Shirokiro reached Ryouga's legs, they seemed to turn translucent; allowing Shirokiro to pass through. Ryouga flinched, expecting a huge wave of pain to overcome him, but he felt none. Ryouga looked down at his legs and expecting them to be the same ghost-like appearance, but surprisingly they had returned to a normal living human's legs.

Ryouga's mouth creased into a wicked smile as thoughts of finally winning Akane over swarm into his mind. "This is it Shirokiro!" cackled Ryouga positioning himself into a victory pose. Ryouga headed back downstairs toward the door but tripped on something along the way. 

"Oof!" Cried Ryouga falling hard onto the wooden floor landing on something, which crushed under his weight. _What did I trip on?_ Wondered Ryouga raising himself to his knees and peering down at the object, which he had tripped over.

"Oh, no!" gasped Ryouga peering down at the broken remnants of the red urn. "Now I won't be able to conceal Ranma!" Ryouga in a rush of panic and anxiety picked up the broken remnants of the urn and rushed them to the kitchen.

"Arrgh!" groaned Ryouga "I don't remember where the glue is!" In a state of utter confusion, Ryouga hastily opened all of the cupboards and drawers in the kitchen searching for an adhere to repair the broken urn.

"Ah-ha!" cried a relieved Ryouga when he spotted the closest thing to glue that could be possible be found in a Japanese kitchen. "Nato! *" Ryouga quickly opened the small container which instantly let out a horrific smell.

"My God!" chocked Ryouga placing the lid back on the container, "How old is THAT? I mean it smells bad enough when it's fresh but this smells at least 20 times worse!" Ryouga looked down at the label on the container and nearly fainted when he saw the expiration date.

"F-four months ago…?" stammered Ryouga obviously horrified about what could be living in the container. Bringing himself back into reality, Ryouga spotted the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Gah!" cried Ryouga in despair when he noticed the time. "It's nearly 18 (6) o' clock!" Ryouga scrummed through the drawers again and pulled out another edible adhesive.

"this is my last resort," stated Ryouga holding up a jar of bean paste. Opening the lid, Ryouga was glad that the only thing that he smelled was the sweet smell of beans. Dipping his fingers into the jar and lifting out some bean paste, Ryouga realized something terrible.

"H-how am I able to touch this?" stammered Ryouga in terror, remembering how he and ShiroKiro had both penetrated his body. Ryouga lifted his hand with bean paste on it up to his face to examine it, realizing that he HAD been able to touch intimate objects such as the container of nato and the jar of bean paste. "Maybe the only things that penetrate my body are things that are alive…"

Ryouga shook off the feeling of discomfort and carefully tried to repair the broken with the bean paste; but to no avail. Ryouga wouldn't give up though. After many attempts at rebuilding the broken urn, Ryouga gave up and decided that the real issue right now was to take over Ranma's body before the effects of the marker wore off.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

Akane's mind swarmed with anger over Ranma as she trudged down the streets of Nerima, looking for the cursed boy. Flames seemed to be emitting from her body as she remembered once again how Ranma always blamed things on poor Ryouga and was so jealous of P-Chan. People moved to their appropriate side of the road and carried on with their business, afraid to come in contact with the fuming girl. Akane first decided to stop by Ukyo's Okonomiyaki, for Ranma could've stopped there for a free meal.

"Hey Ukyo," called Akane when she entered the restaurant. "Is Ranma here?" A girl wearing black pants and a purple kimono top, tied back by two strands of white clothe walked out of the back. Over her shoulder was an odd holster, not for holding bullets or knives, but for holding small spatulas. On her back was a giant 4 four-foot spatula, which she used in fighting. Her long brown hair was tied at the top by a large white bow, holding her hair firmly in place.

"Huh? Akane?" questioned Ukyo noticing her visitor. "What's up?"

"Is Ranma here?" asked Akane looking around the small restaurant for the familiar braid.

"Ranma…" whispered Ukyo in deep thought. "Nope! I haven't seen a trace of Ranma-honey today!"

_Then there's only one other place that he could possibly be…_ thought Akane _The Cat Café!_

"Thanks for your help Ukyo!" shouted Akane as she exited the building running in the direction of the Cat Café.

"Don't forget to tell Ranma-honey that I said hello!" yelled Ukyo as Akane ran out of the building. __

Akane once again was running down the streets of Nerima, this time in search of the local Chinese restaurant the Cat Café. Akane was running in such a fast pace, and had so much on her mind that she didn't even notice that she passed right through an Astral Ryouga. What she did feel though was that exact same aura she had felt at the dojo, only this time much stronger. 

Akane quickly spun around in a defensive stance, fist up and ready. But what she expected to be some kind of demon turned out to be a disgruntled Ryouga, trying to locate a defenseless Ranma. 

"R-Ryouga?" questioned Akane tilting her head to the side a bit, feeling there was something different about him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah-Akane!" stammered Ryouga in his usual embarrassed way. "I was...um… just looking for Ranma! He didn't look to good y'know? I wanted to check on him and see if he was all right!"

"Oh, Ryouga," said Akane her tension subsiding "You're such a good friend to Ranma! I'm pretty sure that he's shacking out at the Cat Café. I was just heading there myself! Want to come along with me?"

"Oh Akane…" sighed Ryouga "That would be wonderful!"

"All right!" chirped Akane leading the way, "Just follow me!"

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

"Aiyaa!" cried Shampoo in distress, dabbing a still unconscious Ranma's brow with a moist towel. "Ranma no look any better! The mark is still there too! Why it no come off?"

"It's a cursed mark," whispered Cologne, reading one of her ancient Chinese scrolls. 

"What?" shouted Shampoo, "What you mean Great-Grandmother? Have you found out what strange markings are?"

"I think so," answered Cologne, deep in thought. "This ancient scroll says that there is a now-extinct plant in China that grew mysterious red and black berries. The berries were made into a strange ink and were used to force someone into a state of stupor."

"A loss of mental awareness?" gasped Shampoo, "But Ranma in much more bad shape than that! He no move in hours!"

"The berries also put the person into a temporary coma and ups their body temperature to an abnormal degree it seems…" continued Cologne "The marks on Ranma's head were black weren't they Shampoo?"

"Yes…" spoke Shampoo, stroking Ranma's hair with her hand.

"It's just as I thought then…" continued Cologne "Someone did this to him. The black marker is used to create an astral projection of their body. Someone is trying to manipulate Ranma!"

"You mean!" gasped Shampoo, "that someone is trying to control Ranma's body?"

"That's right," answered Cologne "someone must've somehow managed to swindle and save the ancient berries and turn them into ink. Who could've done this?"

After a moment of silent thought Shampoo cried out "Great-Grandmother! Remember we find Ryouga's clothes with Ranma? He was holding them? Could it be-"\

Shampoo's sentence was cut of as footsteps were heard emerging the building. And the loud cry of Ranma's name as the footsteps hurried over.

"Ranma!" cried Akane reaching the table where he lay "What's wrong? Wake up stupid!"

"Akane…" said a calm Ryouga putting his hand gently on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I think that he's fine…"

"What you know about it?" cried Shampoo, rising to her feet in a rage.

Shampoo's tone made Ryouga edge back a little. "I just need to… urm… see if he has any other markings on his…urm…body that….are a little to um… _advanced_ for girls."

"Augh…" moaned Shampoo stepping back herself. "That bad excuse and you know it! I no leave you alone with Ranma!"

"S-Shampoo…" stammered a flushed Akane, "I think that we should…let Ryouga…um…check…I mean we don't know what the markings could have done to him! They may be in p-places that we can't s-see..."

"Akane…_dear_." Spoke Cologne, "Why don't we just keep Ranma here for now… I'm sure that he'll wake up eventually!"

"No!" cried Akane, her worry over Ranma starting to spill through her tough exterior, "If something is wrong with him, it needs to be figured out NOW! JUST LET RYOUGA SEE IF THE MARK HAS SPREAD ANY!"

"Akane!" cried Cologne in a sharp tone of voice, "There is nothing wrong with him right now!"

Tears started to well up in Akane's eyes as she cried in worry and anger "JUST LET HIM DO IT! I CAN'T BEAR SEEING RANMA THIS WAY!" 

And with that, Akane walked over to the unconscious Ranma and took him into her arms and proceeded into the back room. "COME ON RYOUGA!" she yelled from the back, a flushed Ryouga bowing in apology to the owners of the restaurant and heading into the back of the Café. Shampoo and Cologne just looked at one another, to taken aback with Akane's fury to try and stop her.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

_Finally…_ thought Ryouga, standing in front of the unconscious Ranma, ready to make his dreams of winning Akane over a reality. _The urn doesn't matter anymore. I'll be able to convince Akane to love me with out any help from anyone. _Ryouga's heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he edged closer to Ranma, suddenly feeling words seeping into his mouth…

_ Open the portal to this body, which will become mine,_

_ Let me seep into him and feel all that he feels,_

_ Happiness or sorrow,_

_ Destruction or rebirth._

_ I will take on this body to win over my desires!_

As the last lines escaped from Ryouga's lips, he felt once again the burning sensation in both of his arms as he watched in horror as Ranma's eyes flew open, stricken with pain and malice at his own burning sensation; right before Ryouga's world became dark; but awoke right away, staring at his own body crumpled on the floor, as the last wisps of Ranma's Astral projection disappeared from sight.

-(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)- -(o.o)-

"Ranma? Ryouga?" called Akane running into the back room. "I thought I heard a noise…are both of you all right?"

"I'm fine Akane…" whispered Ryouga shakily standing up in Ranma's body.

"Ranma!" cried Akane in relief, running over and draping her arms around him, making Ryouga's legs quiver. "You scared me so much running off like that! Are you all right? Where's Ryouga? I have to thank him!"

"Oh! Ryouga! He ran off right after he helped me. I suppose he got lost again…" laughed Ryouga nervously, remembering how he had moved his own body into the back alley.

"Oh…" murmured a sad Akane "I really wanted to thank him for what he did but we better be getting home now! It's time for dinner you know?"

"R-right" said a nervous but delighted Ryouga grasping her hand, something that he would never be able to do as himself. Akane's face turned a bright shade of red at the contact but returning the gesture as they walked through the front entrance of the Café where a dumbfounded Cologne and Shampoo still sat, and out into the warm Nerima evening to Akane's home, the place where Ryouga would finally be able to win over the girl of his dreams.

*Nato is a Japanese ingredient, which is made up of basically fermented beans and is extremely sticky and often eaten for breakfast and sometimes cooked into other things. 

A/N AGH! Once again I apologize for the long period of time without an update!! But I hope that this LOOOOONG chapter was able to make up for it! Next up is the part everyone's been waiting for: Ryouga trying to win over Akane's heart in Ranma's body! Thank you to everyone who has sent reviews!! I really appreciate it and hope you will bear with me as this story slowly continues on! Until next time!! Ja ne!

~rabidotaku22 


	4. Chapter 4: The Deed is Done

P-Chan's Revenge

Chapter 4- The Deed is Done

I must be the slowest updater ever. Aw well. Thanks for hanging with me and for the suggestions!! They are much appreciated!! This chapter will most likely will be shorter than the rest of my chapters (Although I said that last time and the chapter was longer, xD). Well enjoy!

_I've done it,_ panted the eager voice inside Ryouga's head. _I've taken control of Ranma's body! _He and Akane were now walking side-by-side, Akane making comments about how much she'd worried him and that they'd better get home quick or they'd miss dinner all together. Ryouga laughed mindlessly, the feeling of triumph unable to leave his body. _I have complete control now. With this power, I can defiantly Get Ranma and Akane to break up, and make her running to me for comfort!_

"Uh…" muttered Akane, "What are you doing Ranma?" Ryouga had mindlessly wondered off the sidewalk and was standing in the middle of the road they'd just crossed, looking at the sky blankly; as if trying to identify every bird that flew by.

Soon the echo of thunder broke from the sky, waking Ryouga from his daydream. "A-Akane!" Ryouga cried in frenzy, picking up a nearby child and running towards the overhanging roof, "We must get to cover!"

Akane watched blankly in the fresh rain as Ryouga zoomed right past her, under the rooftop, and plopped down the young boy, a grin of achievement on his face. Akane was about to run over to the dimwit and knock some sense into him when the boys young mother came bulldozing at Ryouga, taking her son back, muttering about the nasty lechers now-a-days.

"_Sugoi_ Ranma…" murmured Akane walking under the roof, twisting her dark hair to dry it. "I never knew you were such a lecher."

Ryouga recovered quickly from this comment and cried "Wha-what do you mean?! I was merely saving you from the rain-" when his eye caught hold of the wet Akane standing before him. "You're wet."

"Well, of course I am _baka_. You don't remember at all whom you really saved?" muttered Akane, digging through her pockets.

"Who I _really_ saved?" questioned Ryouga, tilting his head sideways.

"Then never mind." Muttered Akane, ending the conversation quickly. _Well, if I ever need it,_ laughed Akane in her mind _I've got some good dirt on him."_ It's not important now. Say, do you have any yen on you? We'd better call the dojo and let them know we won't make it to dinner."

"Why not?" questioned Ryouga, still in his dazed bird-watcher mode.

"Because…" commented Akane, punching Ryouga in the head, as if to knock some sense into him, "We can't walk home in the middle of a thunderstorm…or we could, and you could display your amazing talents again by saving someone by a rumble of thunder while calling my name."

Ryouga stared at Akane blankly. "What _are_ you talking about?"

Akane laughed to herself. "Nothing. Anyway, do you have any money on you?"

"Umm…" muttered Ryouga rummaging through the pockets of Ranma's pants, his hands soon resting upon the smooth surface of coins. "Got some!" Ryouga pulled the coins out of the pocket and glanced at them, counting them. "I've got 728 yen."

"Great!" exclaimed Akane, "50 yen should do it for the call, and we can eat at a sushi bar for dinner. It'll buy us a decent dinner."

It was then Ryouga understood the true depth of Akane's words. "L-like…" stammered Ryouga, cracking his fingers nervously, "Like a d-date?"

"Uh…?" questioned Akane, looking at him blankly for a minute, soon turning a bright shade of pink, "I-I guess so…"

Ryouga's deprived heart soared, and it took all he had to contain his urge to skip around like a fool. "Now hand over the cash!" cried Akane, obviously changing the subject and swiping a 50 yen piece from Ryouga's hand, "I gotta call home!"

"Oh yeah." Said Ryouga, his eagerness halting abruptly. "Make it quick though!"

"Right!" laughed Akane, inserting the money into the pay phone and dialing the dojo's number.

"Hello, you have reached the Tendo Dojo. We are open for rent if you need space! How may I help _you_?" answered Nabiki's voice after a few rings and the background cries of "You get it!" "No YOU get it!" had stopped.

"Hi Nabiki!" said Akane into the receiver, "I just wanted-"

"AKANE!" screamed Nabiki back, causing Akane to pull the phone away from her ear, "Where have you been?! We've all been worried sick!!"

"Well…" started Akane, "I went to find Ranma like Kasumi asked, but it took longer than I expected. Now it's started to downpour and we're going to eat dinner out tonight."

At the mention of the word money, Nabiki stopped her complaining and retorted "It better not be MY money."

Akane rolled her eyes and remark, "Why would it be? Think of something other than money for a change! Even Ranma wouldn't steep as low as to steal-"

"OH!" barked Nabiki into the phone, "It's Ranma's money, is it? I clearly remember loaning the poor sap a 1000 yen for the day-!" With that last comment, Akane quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to be involved in Nabiki's money issues.

"C-C'mon Ranma!" remarked Akane, taking Ranma's hand and dragging him over to the restaurant.

Ryouga blinked in surprise at Akane's forwardness but was overwhelmed with joy all the same. _My first real date with Akane_ sighed Ryouga dreamily as he and Akane reached the entrance of the restaurant, _this is going to be the best day of my life!_

A/N Ok… the Japanese words I mixed in the fic is a new thing for me, just experimenting with it, tell me if you like! Baka means idiot (Every Otaku should know this one!) And Sugoi means wow or awesome (I used it as awesome). I know this chapter was pretty short, and I'm not exactly fond of it, but maniacal mishaps are a must in the next chapter! Please R&R and the next chapter will be all about Ryouga and Akane's "hot" Date and up soon! Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5: Success and Defeat

P-Chan's Revenge

Chapter 5: Success and Defeat

"Thank you come again!' called Shampoo with a bow to the last customers of the day who had just exited the Cat Café. Shampoo let out a sigh of relief as they left, glad that this hectic day was almost at an end.

"Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo called, as she headed into the kitchen area, "We done for the day?"

Cologne nodded her head from where she sat at the counter, her nose deep into some ancient Chinese parchment.

"Do you think...?" murmured Shampoo pulling a chair over to where her Great-Grandmother sat, "That Ranma back to normal?"

"I'm not sure," muttered Cologne, "We have no proof that Ryouga managed to switch bodies with Ranma, or even is her was the culprit!"

"Aiyaa..." sighed Shampoo, looking around, "Where Mousse anyway?"

"Mousse..." pondered Cologne, "I haven't seen him all day, but I thought that I heard his voice earlier.

"Oh!" cried Shampoo, placing her fist in her open right palm.

"What is it, child?" questioned Cologne at the familiar gesture.

"Oh!" said Shampoo, "it's nothing! Nothing at all!" But Shampoo did remember the events that had occurred earlier that day and felt a little bad for leaving Mousse in his duck form for that long. "Let me just check in back for him."

Shampoo headed into the back room, which was eerily dark for this time of night. "Mousse...Mousse..." called Shampoo fearfully. "Come, I sorry for what I did..." Shampoo noticed that the faucet was turned on, which Shampoo hastily turned off. "He must have changed back and left..."

Shampoo knew there was only one place left to look. She cautiously opened the back door and let out a terrified shriek at what she saw.

"Here are your menus!' greeted the waitress to Akane and Ryouga as they entered the sushi restaurant. Ryouga and Akane took the menus and headed towards the bar and took their seats. In front of them was a conveyer belt that completely surrounded the kitchen area. In the kitchen area where 3 sushi chefs, a visible glass fridge in front of the customers displaying the different types of seafood that could be prepared into different dishes. All one had to do was tell the chef your order and they would prepare it in front of you and then simply place it on a dish along with your tab on the conveyer belt and it would come right to you.

"Hmm..." murmured Akane, scanning the menu, "I don't know what to get!"

"Me neither..." cooed Ryouga, who actually knew what he was going to get but was content gazing at Akane.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the restaurant, two new customers had just entered the shop. "Why must I live with torment such as her?!" moaned a man, sitting down at a table, placing his wooden sword by the chair.

"I'm sure she was just trying to be helpful sir," chirped another voice, a small man taking a seat across the table.

"Close thy mouth, fool." Spat the first man angrily, soon rising to his feet, wooden sword in hand and proclaimed, "I, Tatewaki Kuno vow I doth have no relation to that retched girl you call my sister!"

At this sudden outburst of yelling, the whole restaurant became quiet, all eyes watching Kuno.

"M-Master Kuno!" cried the feeble voice of the second man, Satsuke, Kuno's personal ninja bodyguard. "We are in a public restaurant! Not at the Kuno estate sir!"

"Silence vermin!" cried Kuno pointing his wooden sword in Satsuke's face, but soon putting it down, "But alas, I see your point."

The wondering onlookers gave one last glance at Kuno but soon returned to their meals, the whispers of "mental retardation" lingering in the air.

Akane blinked in surprise from across the room. "Why's Kuno here?! He's got a whole estate full of food, and a sister to-"Akane paused, digesting the fact. "Ooh... I get it."

"Huh?" questioned Ryouga, putting down his menu, "What do you mean Akane?"

"Numbskull." Sighed Akane, bopping Ryouga lightly on the head, Ryouga giving a small flinch. "Kodachi! She probably put something in his food again!"

"Wh-why would she do that?" questioned Ryouga dumbfounded.

Akane gave Ryouga a questioning look and said, "Are you really Ranma?!"

Ryouga turned numb with shock. _Oh no!!_ The voice screamed in his head, _does she know?! Gotta think...gotta think...!! _"WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I BE?!"

Ryouga was in such turmoil that (unbeknownst to him) he had yelled out the first thing that came to his mind.

The restaurant once again went silent, and Akane stared at Ryouga with a dumbfounded look on her face. "It was..." murmured Akane, "Just a joke, Ranma..."

Ryouga nerves then took over, causing him to laugh hysterically. "Y-yeah! Funny! Hehe!"

"Isn't that..." questioned Satsuke the other side of the restaurant, standing on his chair to get a better view, "Ranma?"

"What?!" cried Kuno, getting to his feet. "Why it is- and wait! He's with Akane!!"

"A date?" questioned Satsuke.

"No!" spat Kuno venomously, "Why would dear Akane go on a date with such a loathsome-"But Kuno stopped short as he watched as a nervous Ryouga attempt to wrap a trembling arm around Akane's shoulder and gasped. "It can't be!"

"What are we to do master Kuno?" asked Satsuke

"How am I supposed to know?!" cried Kuno, folding his arms, scanning the restaurant. Soon his eyes caught upon something on his plate and his eyes gleamed wickedly.

Kuno turned to Satsuke and whispered, "Satsuke my boy, I'm going to need you to pick up something for me."

"Shampoo?!" called Cologne in concern running to where her Great-Granddaughter's voice had come from. "What is it?!" Reaching the doorway to the back alleyway, Cologne gasped at what she saw before her. On either side of a terrified Shampoo lay two unconscious bodies. On her left lay Ryouga, and on her right, Mousse.

"I..." started Shampoo frightfully, glancing around her, her eyes welling up with tears, "T-they like this when I find them."

"Oh dear..." murmured Cologne, stepping down from her staff and heading over to Mousse. He had several bruises on his face, and next to him lay his cracked glasses. "It's alright Shampoo..." murmured Cologne after some time, "Mousse is just unconscious. It looks like he got into a fight with Ryouga, that's all."

"But...but...Ryouga..." stammered Shampoo, "He's..."

"Haha. I aggress that it is odd that they both knocked each other unconscious but-"Cologne stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the expression that was plastered on Ryouga's face.

His face didn't bear the typical swirly-eyed expression of unconsciousness, but rather, something that looked like it came from a horror movie. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes wide open, and expression of true horror and pain.

"My God..." gasped Cologne, "What happened here?!"

"Great-Grandmother!" cried Shampoo, "You must help him!"

"I'll do all I can child cooed Cologne, examining Ryouga closely.

Soon Cologne gasped, something coming clear. "Shampoo..." whispered Cologne, "you didn't know that Ryouga was out here did you, child?"

"No..." spoke Shampoo, "Why?"

"Don't you thing it's odd..." murmured Cologne thoughtfully, "that when Ryouga is usually around, you're able to detect his presence?"

"Aiyaa!' cried Shampoo, "That right!"

"Someone's presence is linked to something very important in a persons body..." commented Cologne, "it's linked to someone's martial art spirit, or rather, their _chi_."

Shampoo gasped. "So you mean...that the reason that I wasn't able to detect Ryouga was because his chi is missing?"

"Yes." Said Cologne. "I think we best wake Mousse and question him about this."

Shampoo nodded, and picked up both of the men and carried them inside.

"Mousse!" called Shampoo to Mousse, who lay unconscious on the floor of the Cat Café. "Mousse! MOUSSE!" With the last yell, Mousse's eyes opened, and he yawned.

"Shampoo?" murmured Mousse, reaching for his glasses, "What...?"

"Mousse!" cried Shampoo happily, putting her arms around him in a moment of relief.

Mousse turned a crimson shade of red as he put on his glasses and let out a happy wail of "Oh Shampoo!!"

Shampoo soon realized what she was doing and removed her arms from around him and retorted, "You need to tell us what happened."

"Well..." sighed Mousse, "You were calling to me and I heard your voice, so I woke up and found myself-"

"With a hand in your face." Finished Shampoo, punching Mousse in the face.

"Now, now." Chuckled Cologne, "Mousse, you need to tell us how you got the injuries."

"That's right!" chirped Mousse, rubbing his sore face. "It was a while after Shampoo turned me into a duck. I heard you guys fighting out in the restaurant so I hid back here for a bit. Ranma was in the back room, and then Ryouga came in. Ryouga seemed different somehow. I couldn't even detect Ryouga's presence when he came in. It was like he was translucent or something. But soon I heard strange noises. It sounded like Ryouga was casting a spell or something. And then I heard a thunk. I looked from where I was hiding and I saw Ranma pulling Ryouga's body into the back alley."

"So Ryouga did cast the spell!" gasped Cologne. "That means we let Ryouga escape in Ranma's body!"

"Oh no..." moaned Shampoo, "What have we done?!"

Mousse shook his head and continued. "After that, I managed to get the faucet running and change back and I headed to where Ryouga had dumped his body. Everything seemed normal at first. But when I was about to bring Ryouga's body back inside, it became really hot. So I put him back down and was going to bring him some water...but I saw Ranma."

"Ranma?!" cried Shampoo, "where?!"

"He was coming out of Ryouga's body." Stated Mousse.

"I see..." murmured Cologne. "The seal of the ink was too weak. Ranma was able to escape from Ranma's body."

Mousse nodded. "After that, I tried to stop him, but look what he did to me. He seemed to be drawn to something. He was trying to leave. That's all I remember."

"Hmm." Muttered Cologne, "Where could he have been trying to go?"

"I'm not sure." Sighed Mousse, "But he seemed to have plans of his own."

"Here Master Kuno." Said Satsuke after he had returned from his side quest to the supermarket, "But I still don't see why you needed a whole tube of wasabi. I mean, they give a free little dab with every order."

Kuno laughed. "What I need is not a _dab_ my dear boy. What I need is enough of this green kerosene to make dear Ranma's breath fresh for a year. Here's your mission."

Satsuke sighed. How did he always get himself into these predicaments? Master Kuno had told him to disguise himself and sit before Ranma so that he could switch his sushi with his pre-ordered sushi with enough wasabi hidden underneath the salmon to induce some serious pain. Soon Ranma's order was coming his way. Dressed in his little flower get-up, Satsuke quickly snatched the sushi off the conveyer belt and replaced it with the prank one in the blink of an eye. His training as a Ninja had finally paid off. Now it was time to watch.

"Oh, here comes ours now!" chirped Ryouga happily, having a great time. He carefully pulled his Salmon sushi off the conveyer belt and in front of him. Ryouga put a piece of ginger and a dab of wasabi on his sushi and popped it in his mouth. He smiled to Akane and started to comment on its great taste until his mouth started to burn. It was just a little at first, so Ryouga shrugged it off, taking a sip of his tea. But the burning sensation in his mouth continued and he let out a painful scream.

"Ra-Ranma?!" cried Akane in concern, turning her gaze to Ryouga, "What...?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!" screamed Ryouga, falling out of his chair and running towards the bathroom. The restaurant went silent for the third time that night as a few men ran out the restroom, shocked expressions on their faces as Ryouga's wails and the sound of rushing water was heard.

"What the hell's going on?" someone in the restaurant asked.

"Did that kid get rejected by his girlfriend?" someone else questioned.

"No way!" retorted someone else, "Sounded like the food was bad."

".................."

"Ah..." cried Akane nervously, dropping all the money she had on the counter as people started to look down at their food in question. "It's just...he has...um...diarrhea! Yeah!"

People seemed to digest this fact and slowly went back to their meals as Akane ran to the restroom area and pulled a relieved Ryouga out of the restroom by his ear and out the door where the yelling started. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RANMA!!" Akane screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" And with that, Akane stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Ryouga behind.

About half and hour later, Ryouga ended up back at the Tendo Dojo, prepared for the worst by Akane, but was greeted by Kasumi. "Akane seemed very angry when she got home so she went directly to bed. But I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning, so would you like some left-overs from dinner?"

Ryouga sighed happily at Kasumi's kind gesture and nodded in response and sat himself at the living room table.

"Here you are," said Kasumi, handing Ryouga a plate of buns.

"Thank you so much!" sobbed Ryouga, picking up a bun in his hand, "I love red bean buns!"

"Don't be silly!" laughed Kasumi, "I made pork buns tonight!"

Ryouga looked down at his half-eaten pork bun and sniffled. He had ruined his date with Akane, and now, he was pretty much resorting to cannibalism.

A/N: Hope you got that last joke. XD. Sorry this took a while but I did this the day before school started and rushed myself a bit. Please Read and review and thanks to everyone who has! I love ya all! ; See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The mystery Behind the Chepla...

P-Chan's Revenge

Chapter 6: The Mystery behind the Chepla Berries

A/N- Wow…I can't believe I'm on the 6th chapter already! It's been over a year since I posted this fic, am I am VERY grateful to everyone who's reviewed this fic, and especially to those who have followed this story for so long, you make writing this all worth it. Once again I apologize for such a long delay, truthfully, this fic is a pain in the ass. XD. It's very hard to write. Also, I don't like to make excuses, but my computer's modem is broken and I've been having to update via my dad's laptop, which he is very protective of. XD Anyway, I know you want me to shut _up so I'll start this fic off. Please read and review and thanks again!_

_"Ryouga…" murmured Akane quietly, placing a hand onto Ryouga's face, "What troubles you?"_

_"Why would you think that anything's wrong?" questioned Ryouga, placing her hand over hers."Well…" cooed Akane, moving her face closer to Ryouga's, "I never understood that this whole time that you loved me…I was in love with that jerk Ranma, never realizing the manly presence you had over me."_

_"That is all in the past now, love." murmured Ryouga as he bent down and kissed Akane's delicate lips. Ryouga's heart leaped with joy as he opened his eyes, only to see he was mouth-to-mouth with a blue-faced Ranma._

_"NO!!" screamed Ryouga tripping backwards, spitting, as Ranma's tremendous wave of chi sent chills down his spine. "Akane! Akane! AKANE HELP!!"_

Ryouga opened his eyes sharply, sweating profusely. All he saw was darkness and his head throbbed. "Noo…" sobbed Ryouga, "I can't end like this…"

As Ryouga finished his sentence, the darkness was lifted and he was looking at a wooden sign with the words "Dream Quieter!!" written on it.

Ryouga looked over to where Mr. Saotome slept, his huge panda form overlapping 2 futons. Ryouga wiped the tears from his eyes and quietly examined Ranma's room. It looked a typical room, and Ryouga headed over to Ranma's closet and uncomfortably picked out a green Chinese shirt with an embroidered Dragon with matching silk pants.

Ryouga then proceeded to the room's porch to think. Ryouga looked out at the beautiful scenery and let out a sigh. _This has been so much work so far,_ he breathed, _and I'm not that much closer to breaking Akane and Ranma apart. Damn it. I can't bring myself to be meaning to Akane!_ Ryouga sighed again and moved over the wall where he proceeded to bash his head against the wall as punishment. _Why can't I just be mean to her for once? I'm just bringing her and Ranma closer together…_ Ryouga stopped bashing his head against the wall and moaned, "AKANEE!"

"What?" Came the confused voice of Akane behind him.

"Ah!" yelped Ryouga, nearly toppling off the railing and down into the garden below. "You scared me!"

"What do you want?" questioned Akane, hanging some clothes on the clothesline behind Ryouga.

_This is my chance!_ Thought Ryouga to himself, _I gotta make Akane hate me…_

"So." Blurted Ryouga, "Wanna see something, y'know…"

"See what?" questioned Akane, her back still turned to Ryouga, hanging laundry.

_God damn it._ Cursed Ryouga, to himself, _Can't think of anything!_

"Oh! Uh…close your eyes and come over here." Blurted Ryouga.

"What?!" shot Akane, her face turning a dark shade of pink, but walking over to Ryouga, laundry basket in tow.

"O-okay." Stammered Ryouga as Akane stood by the edge of the railing with her eyes closed, waiting. Ryouga cautiously stepped by Akane and accidentally blurted, "Forgive me Akane…", as he prepared to push her over the edge of the railing.

"What do you mean 'Forgive me-' Ranma?" Akane opened her eyes, expecting to Ranma looming above her, but he wasn't there. "Wha?" questioned Akane, looking over the balcony to see the koi pond over flowing, a leg caught on the edge of it.

Akane stared and then broke into a sheepish laugh. "Oops…"

_Why me? _Came Ryouga's mournful thoughts, _I'm always the one to fall into the water- WATER!_

"No!" choked Ryouga, feeling his body transform at the touch of the cold water, _the gig is up!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He can not have gotten far…" muttered Shampoo, trudging through the crowded streets of Nerima.

"He may be somewhere just conserving his strength," commented Cologne, following Shampoo.

"I still can't believe what's happening…" moaned Mousse, who unwillingly held up the rear of the little troop.

"Well it is." Retorted Cologne, "But something still bothers me…"

"What is that?" asked Shampoo, stopping in her tracks and looking over at her great-grandmother.

"It's how Ryouga was able to come upon those berries…" mumbled Cologne, "They should've gone extinct long ago, yet the boy managed to get his hands on some."

"Well we can't do anything about it now…" retorted Mousse, glancing around the crowded marketplace, "Maybe we should ask someone?"

"Okay then." Sighed Shampoo, tapping the shoulder of the person nearest to her. "Excuse me…"

"Whatever do you want?" came a voice that sounded eerily familiar. The girl turned around, her purple hair whipping in the wind. It was Kodachi Kuno, Kuno's "twisted sister" and another girl that had her heart set on Ranma.

"Shampoo!" Kodachi cried in surprise, giving Shampoo a hug, "if it's Ranma you want, I'll fight you anytime," Kodachi whispered into Shampoo's ear, pulling a rythmatic ribbon out of her kimono. "I'm ready anytime."

"No it not." Hissed Shampoo, pushing Kodachi away, "We looking for Ryouga."

"Ryouga…" murmured Kodachi, tapping her chin, suddenly tapping her fist in her palm."Oh! I saw him earlier!"

"Tell us what happened child!" cried Cologne, "We must know!"

"Well…" started Kodachi, "Last night my brother came home in quite a tizzy…

_"I can't believe it!" wailed Kuno, storming through the front door of the Kuno Estate._

_"Never mind that Master Kuno," said Sasuke, comforting him, "At least he messed up."_

_"I guess so." Spat Kuno, "I shall retire to my room."_

_"V-very well," _stammered Sasuke, "Good night!"

"Whatever _happened?" questioned Kodachi, who emerged from the kitchen._

"_Ranma and Akane were on a date at a local sushi restaurant and Master Kuno got freighting jealous," started Sasuke, " So he um, well, let's just say their date in their disaster."_

_"Well that's good." Snorted Kodachi, placing her hands on her hips, "My brother's actually doing something constructive for once."_

_"However…" cackled Kodachi, her voice turning sour, "It wasn't very nice of Ranma to cheat on me behind my back. I think I need to go teach him a lesson."_

"And then I left." Remembered Kodachi, resuming her story; missing the nasty glance she was receiving from Shampoo.

_I was heading along the streets near Ranma's house when I heard a scream. I ran to where the noise had come from to find Ryouga staring at his reflection in a puddle._

_"_He must have been surprised to see himself in Ryouga's body." Muttered Cologne under her breath.

"What?" questioned Kodachi, turning her gaze to Cologne.

"She said nothing." Said Mousse, who was leaning against a nearby wall. "Continue your story."

"Right…" mused Kodachi, obviously still a little confused. "Anyway…I asked him what was wrong, but all he did was sit there stunned."

"_Ryouga?" questioned Kodachi, poking on the head with her umbrella. "Hello?"_

_"Kodachi…" murmured Ranma, standing up and grabbing Kodachi's shoulders tightly, "Who do you see?"_

_"I see you…?" murmured Kodachi, dumfounded._

_"Who is 'you'?" pleaded Ranma, looking seriously troubled._

_"What's wrong with you?" questioned Kodachi giving Ryouga a concerned look, "Ryouga…?"_

_"What did that bastard do to me?!" Ranma suddenly roared, running his hands down his face, creating red streaks, breathing heavily._

_"Okay." Said Kodachi venomously, lifting Ranma up from the ground, "Tell me who you really are."_

_"I am…" murmured the man, his dark hair shielding his eyes, "…Ranma…"_

_"Whaaaaaat?!" screeched Kodachi, dropping Ranma to the ground._

"I knew it…" mumbled Cologne, who still seemed to be surprised by this, "Ryouga has carried out his plan successfully."

"But this is still to odd." Murmured Mousse, pacing, "It isn't like Ryouga at all to do something like this! I mean, I know that he's desperate for Akane to return his feelings, but I can't believe he'd hurt Ranma this much to accomplish that goal."

"That is what I think as well." Returned Cologne. "There should be no side effects to those berries. Something fishy is going on around here."

"Something fishy?" questioned Shampoo.

Cologne nodded. "I researched that berry in my old scrolls and it said that the Chepla berries are 100 effective; that's why they went extinct so quickly. Everyone wanted it's tremendous power. But the berries seem to have affected Ryouga's judgment. I agree that he wouldn't do something like this."

"Then the berries?" asked Shampoo.

"Fake." Sighed Cologne.

"Hold it!" shot Kodachi, who was trying to comprehend what these people were discussing. "You're telling me that what the Ryouga look-alike was telling me the truth?! You're saying that **_that_** was Ranma?!"

"Yes!" cried Mousse irritated, "Couldn't you tell?!"

"Never mind that now, Mousse." said Cologne, turning her gaze to Kodachi, "you must tell us where Ranma went."

"Well…" murmured Kodachi, "I took him back to Ryouga's house because I well, thought he was Ryouga."

"Then we go." Stated Shampoo, stretching her tired legs.

"Yes." Agreed Cologne, "To find Ranma."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"You act like changing into your female form would bring the end to you!" laughed Akane over her cup of hot tea to Ryouga who sat shivering in a towel, in Ranma's female form.

_I can't believe it…_ thought Ryouga dumbfounded, _I'm…a girl._

Ryouga cautiously looked down, whipping the sweat from his brow, his eyes soon meeting with a pair of breasts. Ryouga let out a small cry before blood started spurting out of his nose and he toppled over.

"Uhm…" said Akane, looking down at the swirly-eyed Ryouga. _He's acting like he's never seen his female body before, _thought Akane confused, _A guy has enough hormones to reach from Tokyo to San Francisco. _Akane became disgusted with Ranma and his "wide-spread hormones" and left the room, in a huff, not forgetting to throw her half-full teacup at him as she left.

"T-thanks." Thanked Ryouga, thankful that he was a guy again resulting from the hot tea thrown at him. Ryouga started to get up, but a familiar pain that returned in both of his forearms halted him.

"What the-?" gasped Ryouga looking down at his arms the accidental writing of Akane's name glowing with a red light. "But I…I did this on my own body…" the red light seemed to pulsate, it's dry state on Ryouga's arm started to liquefy, the ink spreading over Akane's scribbled name and forming a huge red blot on Ryouga's arm.

"Ahh!" cried Ryouga, flinching in pain as the burning sensation worsened, "Why is this happening?!" The blot pulsated once more, causing Ryouga to keel over in pain, watching in horror as the blot transformed itself into the number 3.

"Three…?" murmured Ryouga, as the world around him started to blur, "Someone deceived me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There!" shouted Cologne as she and the "Ranma Patrol" approached Ryouga's house.

"Ranma?" called Shampoo knocking on the door to Ryouga's house. To Shampoo's surprise, the door creaked open at the force of her knock. "Come on!"

Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo, and Kodachi cautiously entered the dark house. "Ranma?" called Kodachi, carefully stepping into the house.

"Did you hear that?" gasped Mousse suddenly, clutching Shampoo, who hastily pushed him away.

"No. I hear nothing." Scoffed Shampoo, "And no try that again."

"No, really!" cried Mousse in fright, his whining soon overlaid by the low sound of a growl.

"I hear it this time." Murmured Kodachi, sliding her ribbon between her fingers.

"Well do something about it!" came Mousse's obnoxious cries, "I don't care about Ranma one bit and I don't see why I should be-" Mousse stopped as footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen, the low growl coming again, vibrating through the room.

"N-no!" shrieked Mousse, "I can't die in this filthy- OOF!"

"Mousse1" cried Shampoo, fumbling along the wall, "What happened?"

"It…" came Mousse's muffled voice, Shampoo finding the light switch and flicking it on to reveal Mousse trapped underneath a giant black-and-white dog. "Pounced on me!"

Shirokiro barked and licked Mousse's face. Shampoo laughed. "That Ryouga's dog I suppose."

But Shampoo's laughter was cut off when she looked around the house. A blue liquid ran down the stairs and onto the hardwood floor below.

Cologne gasped. "Son-in-law!" she yelled, bouncing up the stairs on her staff, "Are you alright?"

Shampoo, Mousse, and Kodachi followed close behind, their eyes widening at the sight at the top of the stairs.

"Ranma…" murmured Shampoo is disbelief.

It was indeed Ranma, although incased in Ryouga's body. A number 3 was embedded in his forehead, oozing the vile blue liquid.

Cologne gasped. "It's started."

A/N- Heh, sorry about the cliffie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I struggled through many writer's blocks to get to this point. Once again, THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed, you inspire me to write! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am –hint, hint- xD. Well, till next time, Please read and review!!!!


End file.
